Choosing to Obey
by crazysychoninja
Summary: Cameron and Jack are headed home, but their plane crashes in the middle of the ocean, and now they have to find a way home. But maybe their home isn't on dry land like they thought. Maybe it's at the bottom of the Atlantic. This story changes a lot of canon around, so be prepared. Timelines get crossed, and things happen that don't happen in the games. Rated M for safety


Choosing To Obey

Crazysychoninja

 **Hello everyone. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating a whole lot. I know that some of you might like my other stories, but I'll be honest, I have a hard time being punctual, as you can see from the lack of updates. I'm going to try to update this as much as possible and as frequently as possible, but as we all know, Life is a bit of a bitch. He isn't the kindest person, he is a bit of a dick, but when we fall down, we must pick ourselves up. Both myself and Shadow have fallen behind on our work and personal lives, and so many things have suffered because of it. The problem with us is that when something moves us, so passionately about it, we both attempt to pour our everything into it. And then we forget to do other things as well. Normally we would promise to do right by you guys and everything, but I've been watching a neat little show about the government. You might have heard about it. Martin Sheen is in it. Anyway, one of the main themes in it, at least I think, is honesty. And knowing that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. So, we won't make that promise, because we can't keep it. Rambling on now, okay. That's the end of the editorial. If this note turns some of you away, then that is the price we suffer for our past failures. But we both felt that we had to be honest and up front you guys. So, thank you, and take care everybody.**

 **Second note: I am making some serious changes to the canon of Bioshock with this story. That being said, there are still spoilers, so you have been warned! The first main change, is that Bioshock and Bioshock 2 are both occurring in 1960. So that eight-year gap is non-existent. But that might not come up until later. The second, is that Atlas and Frank Fontaine are TWO different people. I'm going to try to make that as clear as possible. Just a warning now.**

 **God, now I'm getting to the story. Sorry for rambling.**

 **I do not own anything from Bioshock. I just love the games.**

1960.

Cameron stood in the airport, looking at the pocket watch. It was a silver little trinket, with the words 'All life is a choice…' engraved on the front. It was the only thing he had from his father and mother before they left. The hands on the clock said '7:32.' _Where is this kid? He was supposed to be here already? I can't seem to find him any…_ And then Cameron caught sight of a beige sweater and brown hair. The man saw him, and starting walking faster to meet him. They collided with a hug.

"Cousin! It's so good to see you again!"

"Right back at you, shrimp!" Cameron stepped back to look at his cousin, who had grown up a bit, however, compared to his paratrooper cousin, was still a shrimp.

"I'm not that small! I could probably take you in a fight!" Cameron laughed and the pair started to walk away.

"I doubt that. So, how was France? Everything you dreamed?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the trip got cut short, and we didn't get to go to Paris. But I get to spend time with you before you go back in the service, so that's always a plus!" Cameron smiled. He missed his cousin so much. Jack was like a little brother to him. His family had taken him in when Cameron was a baby. He didn't remember much of his mother and father. The only memory he had of them was being dropped off on the Wynand doorstep. There were days that he wished he knew his real parents, maybe one day he would find them, but overall he was happy with his life. He was about to take his younger cousin to his home in San Francisco and meet his fiancé. He was a lieutenant in the Army, a paratrooper, and after doing a six-month tour of duty in Germany, he was eager to head home, and it was lucky that both of them were coming home at the same time. It had been a few years since Jack saw his cousin. They chatted about life and love and other kinds of crap that they talked about, and it felt like no time had passed at all. When they boarded the plane, they sat down and Jack started to prod.

"So…What's she like?" Cameron laughed as he closed the overhead compartment and sat down.  
"She's beautiful, kind, intelligent, smarter than I'll ever be. She's a teacher." Cameron reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture.

"Her name is Jasmine Fitzroy." Jack took the picture and had a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"She's…black." Cameron was a bit worried about this coming up, and hesitantly waded forward into the conversation.

"Yes she is." Jack scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I mean…Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? What is it your mom and dad always said? You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Yeah, but…"

"Is it a problem with you?" Cameron looked him in the eyes, and Jack looked very uncomfortable. He squirmed in his seat before speaking again.

"I just don't…know…how I…feel about it." It was hard for Cameron to understand him, because Jack was coughing so much, and then when he saw the tears in his cousin's eyes, he let out a relieved sigh.

"You should have seen your face! I had you going! If only I held it a little longer." Cameron was debating on strangling his younger cousin, partly because of the trick he played on him, and because his laughter was starting to annoy the other passengers. Jack finally settled down and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Honestly cousin. I don't care what she's like, if you're both happy and she's treating you right. Now, I'm going to try to get some rest. Wake me when we get there." Cameron lightly slugged his younger cousin's arm, and then put the picture back in his wallet. He started at it for a second longer than normal though. For some reason, he felt like he needed to remember what she looked like.

A few hours later…

Cameron woke up to a slight jostling from the turbulence of the plane. He looked in the seat next to him to see Jack was gone. _Probably in the bathroom._ He looked around and then grabbed a book from his bag and started to read. It was a book about quantum mechanics that Jasmine wanted him to read. And he promised he would try. It was hard to get through however. He didn't understand how she could know what they were talking about. As he was reading, he heard the captain's voice address the plane.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Cal Franklin. It seems that there is a bit of turbulence that we are going through, and this is going to get a bit bumpy. So we request that you all stay in your seats, and we'll…" The radio cut off as there was a loud explosion and the plane shook. Cameron felt the plane start to lurch forward, and he unbuckled his seat belt and pulled himself up. _I have to find Jack!_ He began running to the back of the plane, and he was thrown to the ground. He got up and saw out the window the ocean rising up really fast to meet the plane. _Or rather, we're plummeting really fast to meet it._ He felt the slam and got thrown once more, and tasted salt water in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw people struggling to get out of the plane, but the bulkhead collapsed and ocean water flooded in. Cameron forced his eyes to stay open as he navigated his way to the back of the plane. He found the bathroom, and forced it open. There was his cousin, unconscious and bleeding from a head wound. Cameron grabbed him, and proceeded to open the emergency exit door in the back of the plane. He saw out and kept swimming. His cousin might have weighed a buck twenty-five soaking wet, but he was soaking wet now, and it was hard to swim with that on you. Cameron stopped swimming to tread water and watched as the flames engulfed the plane. He didn't see anyone else make it, and started swimming again. It was too dark to see much, and Cameron thought he saw a piece of the wing sticking out of the water and he climbed on. But he slipped as he was climbing up and fell down, smacking his head on the moss-covered rock. _Wait. What?_ Cameron opened his eyes and looked up to see a giant lighthouse. He got up and saw that a set of small stairs led to a doorway, and after grabbing Jack, he walked inside and set his cousin down. Cameron then shut the door behind them and was plunged into total darkness, only to have a set of lights turn on and Cameron found himself face to face with a giant gold head and the words "No Gods or Kings…Only Man."

"Oh…My head…" Cameron turned to see his younger cousin stirring, and helped him sit up.

"What happened?"

"The plane crashed and I got us off. How are you feeling?"

"Like I smacked my head against something."

"You did. You were out cold. You started to worry me for a second."

"Well I'm fine…What the hell is that?" Jack pointed at the giant head, and Cameron shook his own in confusion.

"I have no idea. But we might as well move on. There's nothing for us here. Let's look around." The cousins stood up and walked down two sets of stairs that led behind the head, and headed down until they reached a golden sphere with a viewport on the door.

"Should we really be doing this?" Cameron cautiously stepped inside.

"I mean, there is no other option is there?" Jack shrugged and stepped inside the little pod. Cameron pulled a lever, and as the door closed the two watched as the pod sank below the water, and then kept going. They saw a sign that said '10 fathoms' and then another that said '18 fathoms.'

"How deep is a fathom?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was a paratrooper. I jumped out of planes, I didn't go anywhere near the water." And then a screen covered the viewport and a projector turned on. The cousins saw an advertisement come on for something called 'Incinerate.' And the picture showed a guy lighting a woman's cigarette with a flame from his finger! The cousins didn't have time to be shocked as a voice played over and the picture changed to a well-dressed man at his desk.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose…Rapture." On the screen, there were pictures attached to each of these statements, all showing the named institutions and their method of taking away what the hardworking man rightfully earned. Both cousins were alive for the Second World War, and recognized propaganda when they saw it. But neither were prepared for what came next. The screen disappeared and revealed to them a city. Underwater. As if someone had decided to sink Manhattan Island to the bottom of the Atlantic. There were skyscrapers and advertisements on the sides of buildings. But they were…Underwater. The two saw a whale swim underneath them, and in a tunnel connecting two buildings, they saw a man in an old-time diving suit with a welder working on the metal joints of the glass tunnel. Underwater.

"Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well." The cousins were so preoccupied with the city that was somehow underwater, that they didn't hear the conversation on the radio at first.

"But the lighthouse is lit up like Hellfire. Looks like some kind of plane crash." And then there was a second voice. This one wasn't Irish like the first however.

"We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, how could it be?"

"I don't know. But you best get over there, and be quick about it. The Splicers are coming."

"You've gotta be kidding! How do you know someone's even coming?"

"Because we've got a bathysphere on its way down. And that means we've got company." The pair watched as the bathysphere attached to some railings and entered a building and then went up like an elevator.

"Just one more minute. The sphere! The sphere is coming up now!"

"Johnny, security's banging off all over! Get a move on!"

They looked at each other and then watched as the viewport came above water level, to see a man with his back to them, and he was obviously scared of the woman in front of him, who was hunched over and wheezing.

"Please lady. I didn't mean no trespass. Just don't hurt me…Just don't hurt me. Look, you can keep my gun, just let me go. No, please don't…" And that's when the woman slashed him across the gut with what looked like a loading hook, and then lifted him, and tore him open. The two flinched at the gory death and Jack jumped when he heard the body hit the water.

"Is it someone new?" The woman pressed herself against the glass, and they could see the scars and gashes across her face. She then screamed and jumped on top of the bathysphere, attempting to carve her way into it.

"Jesus Christ!" Jack fell over as the pod swayed and Cameron kept his eyes on the ceiling. He saw scratches and holes, and even a hook at one point, but she must have thought it wasn't worth it, because she stopped and fled. The two cousins were too startled by their encounter with her to notice the radio until after a few times that it spoke to them.

"Hello…Hello…Is anyone there? Are you still alive? Hello…Would you kindly pick up that short-wave radio?"

 **So it begins! I didn't want to end the chapter until we got to that magical Irish voice on the radio, because I'll be honest, I love the Atlas character. That's why I made him and Frank Fontaine two different people. To make it easier to understand, Atlas and his family came to Rapture, and one day, he came home to discover Fontaine in his home. The man told Atlas that unless he did what he wanted him to do, Patrick and Moira would end up sleeping with the fishies. So Atlas is forced to work for Fontaine. Let me know if this is too confusing or anything. I hope you guys like the story. Enjoy, and take care everybody.**


End file.
